DETECTIVE CONAN: THE SHADOW OF NEMO
by Kudo-Shinichi
Summary: Un hombre llamado Nemo afirma haber secuestrado el yate de Sonoko y Ran con oscuras intenciones.¿Conseguirá Conan encontrar el Anfitrite y a Ran antes de cuatro días?Hattori ayudará a Kudo a salvar más de una vida inocente.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Japón había amanecido aquel día despejado, con una temperatura agradable que incitaba a la gente a salir fuera de sus casas para gozar de la jornada. Aquel motivo había sido el que había llevado al presidente de las empresas Suzuki a celebrar la inauguración del _Raiden Spirit_, el nuevo monorraíl, joya de la tecnología, que uniría Tokyo y Kyoto en un trayecto de una hora. Las dos capitales que antaño habían estado separadas por fatigosas jornadas de distancia, unidas en cuestión de minutos por la división de investigación y desarrollo de las empresas Suzuki.

El evento había estado precedido por juegos para los más pequeños y actuaciones musicales que tuvieron lugar delante de la enorme plaza que había delante de la estación. El edificio era una moderna construcción de cristal que reflejaba los rayos del sol cuyo techo caía desde el cielo hasta el asfalto describiendo una hipérbole. Delante de la majestuosa entrada adornada con bonitas fuentes, se había colocado una tarima donde el presidente Suzuki debía pronunciar el discurso inaugural.

En medio de la multitud que se había congregado en la plaza, niños corriendo arriba y abajo, jóvenes parejas tumbadas en los jardines y padres persiguiendo a sus hijos, se encontraba Conan Edogawa sentado en un banco de piedra devorando un helado de chocolate. Se aburría como una ostra.

-¡Madre mía! La cola para el lavabo era más larga que mi lista de casos resueltos.

- _Querrás decir de MIS casos resueltos-_ pensó Conan.

-Este calor es agobiante- dijo Kogoro limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo- que envidia me da Ran.

Ran Mouri, la hija de Kogoro y mejor amiga de Shinichi Kudo desde la infancia, se encontraba en aquellos momentos con su amiga Sonoko Suzuki a bordo del Anfitrite, el yate de lujo de la familia Suzuki a unas cuantas millas de Okinawa.

-¿Por qué no he podido ir con ella?- preguntó Conan con evidente frustración.

-Pasas todo el día pegado a ella, deja que descanse un poco. Te he comprado ese helado que me he ha costado un ojo de la cara, deberías agradecérmelo en vez de quejarte.

-_Ni que hubieses tenido que pedir un préstamo para comprarlo_- se burló el detective para sus adentros.

Además, Conan sabía el verdadero motivo por el que Kogoro había accedido a dejar a su hija ir de crucero a ella sola. A parte de haber sacado unas notas sobresalientes aquel curso, la vena hinchada en su puño cuando Kogoro estaba a punto de responderle con una negativa, le hizo cambiar de idea. Y es que Ran sabía ser muy convincente cuando quería. A Conan le habría venido muy bien una semana de descanso en el Pacífico tras intentar que un magnate megalómano arrasase con la ciudad de Beika gracias a un satélite en órbita alrededor de la Tierra. En vez de eso, tenía que quedarse haciendo de niñera de Kogoro Mouri, que sin el estricto control de su hija, se pasaba los días bebiendo y jugando al Mah-Jong con sus amigotes.

A través de un sistema de megafonía invisible, una voz femenina anunció la aparición en breves momentos del presidente Suzuki. La multitud se dirigió ordenadamente a la entrada de la estación donde, sobre la tarima, apareció un hombre corpulento y de aspecto bonachón. Tenía un bigote de morsa y unas pequeñas gafas circulares sobre su enorme nariz. Conan y Kogoro se encontraban en primera fila a petición personal del presidente.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir- vociferó el presidente a través del micrófono- Este es un gran día para Japón. Desde hace siglos, nuestros antepasados han tenido que atravesar la Tokaido para viajar desde Tokyo a Kyoto. Un viaje de más de siete días lleno de peligros. Hoy, gracias al esfuerzo de todos, hemos conseguido quebrantar las barreras de la distancia y unir nuestras dos ciudades en un tiempo récord gracias a un medio de transporte seguro, limpio y lo mejor de todo. Barato.

Varias risas sonaron entre el público. El presidente Suzuki se disponía a entonar la parte final del discurso cuando un hombre se acercó por su espalda y le susurró unas palabras al oído. El rostro del presidente cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente presa del pánico, boquiabierto debido a la sorpresa. Intento recomponerse como pudo y mientras pronunciaba un entrecortado _sumimasen_ desapareció tras su subordinado con gesto nervioso.

Aunque algo intuía, Conan no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. La situación se agravó cuando un nuevo personaje se acercó a Kogoro y le susurró al oído.

-¿Tendría la bondad de acompañarme?- Conan reconoció enseguida el logotipo de las empresas Suzuki en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Kogoro asintió sin decir nada más y disimuladamente se escurrieron entre la multitud para entrar a través de una puerta de servicio en el interior de la estación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Conan que empezaba a inquietarse.

-El presidente les informará de la situación. No se preocupe, todo irá bien.

Esas últimas palabras eran lo último que Conan deseaba oír.

El hombre les guió hasta una pequeña sala de reuniones situada en los pisos superiores de la estación. Al entrar, Conan se encontró con un panorama desolador. El presidente Suzuki, que lloraba como no había llorado jamás se acercó rápidamente a Kogoro y estrechó sus manos.

-¡Oh Mouri es terrible! Las chicas…las chicas…

-¿Qué ocurre con las chicas?- preguntó Kogoro desconcertado.

-Será mejor que te sientes Mouri. Esto no va a ser fácil.

Kogoro no había distinguido a la comitiva formada por el inspector Megure, Takagi y Sato. Los tres inspectores ni se molestaron en pedir a Conan que saliese de la habitación.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con Sonoko y Ran?- preguntó el niño confirmando los peores temores de Kogoro.

El inspector Megure lanzó un amargo suspiro.

-Pon el video Takagi- ordenó su superior.

Con cierto reparo, Takagi pulso un par de botones en el ordenador portátil que había sobre la mesa y un video se reprodujo en pantalla. Dos minutos que hicieron que el corazón de Kogoro se aturase y su sangre se convirtiese en hielo. Dentro de una habitación oscura había dos chicas en traje de baño maniatadas y amordazadas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño y corto mientras que la otra lo tenía largo, con un curioso flequillo incapaz de despeinarse. Ambas chicas estaban amordazadas y con los ojos tapados.

-¡Ran!- exclamó Kogoro descargando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de madera.

Conan no había reaccionado todavía, no podía, era incapaz.

-A las diez de la mañana recibimos este sobre en comisaría junto a una nota que decía que debíamos mostrárselo justo antes de terminar el discurso inaugural- comenzó el inspector- obviamente no esperamos tanto y vimos el video en comisaría. Por suerte distinguí a las dos chicas y nos pusimos manos a la obra inmediatamente. Sabemos que habían zarpado hacía una semana desde la bahía de Tokyo en el Anfititre ¿Me equivoco?

-No inspector. Las chicas habían decidido pasar una semana fuera en el yate cerca de las costas de Okinawa.

-Nos pusimos en contacto con los guardacostas- continuó la inspectora Sato- y nos dijeron que el Anfititre solicitaba un informe sobre el estado de la mar a cada hora. Desde hacía tres habían dejado de pedir dicho informe. Suponemos que hace tres horas el Anfititre fue secuestrado y sus tripulantes han sido convertidos en rehénes.

-¡Pues sigan su pista! Lleva un dispositivo GPS, podremos encontrar su ubicación en un segundo- exclamó el presidente aferrándose a una falsa esperanza.

-Desgraciadamente- intervino Takagi- los secuestradores han inutilizado el sistema, la señal del yate no aparece en ningún radar. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado el mar.

Sato le lanzó una mirada acusadora por la poca falta de tacto.

-¡Quien!- exclamó Mouri- ¿Quién puede haber hecho algo así? ¿Por qué ellas?

-Porque eran exactamente su objetivo, de lo contrario no habrían mandado el video directamente a comisaría. No se trata de una simple banda de piratas. Quieren algo y si no me equivoco lo sabremos dentro de poco- dijo el metódico Conan de siempre, recuperado de visión de la mujer que amaba en peligro de muerte.

Su predicción se cumplió a los pocos segundos cuando el teléfono de la sala de reuniones sonó como un cuervo anunciando un mal presagio. Todos se miraron y a continuación el presidente descolgó.

-¿Diga?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Espero que les haya gustado mi video. No me gusta demasiado el guión y encuentro la actuación de las actrices bastante pésimas pero supongo que servirá para hacer llegar mi mensaje- contestó una voz cargada de soberbia.

-¡Que le ha hecho a mi hija!- exclamó furioso el presidente.

-Nada…por el momento. Aunque la otra chica logró partirle un brazo a uno de mis hombres.

Conan sonrió ligeramente.

-Como ya deben suponer he secuestrado el Anfitrite y a todos sus tripulantes. No ha habido bajas y me gustaría que siguiese así la situación. Eso claro está, si colaboran.

-¿Cuánto dinero quiere?

-¿Dinero? No es su dinero lo que quiero- contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono- lo que quiero es su nuevo monorraíl.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Kogoro.

-Esos motivos son solo míos, señor Mouri. Por cierto su hija le manda recuerdos.

-Como le toques un solo pelo…

-Ah y tú debes ser el pequeño Conan, veo que no ha faltado a nadie al espectáculo. Como iba diciendo, retrasará la salida de su monorraíl hasta dentro de cuatro días. Tras la primera escala en Nagoya todo el vehículo ha de ser evacuado y después es cosa mía. Una tarea tan simple que podría llevarla a cabo incluso un mono borracho. Si cumplen su parte del trato liberaré a las chicas. Sino…hundiré el Anfititre con ellas dentro. Sería una lástima, es un hermoso yate.

-Si te encuentro juro que te mataré- amenazó Kogoro.

-Usted lo ha dicho, si me encuentra.

-Ya que usted conoce tan bien nuestros nombres podría darnos el suyo- le retó Conan.

-¿Y que clase de secuestrador sería? Si queréis llamarme de alguna forma, llamadme Nemo.

La comunicación se cortó. El presidente Suzuki se dejó caer sobre una silla que por poco se rompe a causa del fornido cuerpo del magnate.

-¿Tenemos su posición?- preguntó Kogoro rozando la histeria.

La policia había tenido la acertada idea de pinchar la línea de la sala de reuniones pero el secuestrador había vuelto loco al sistema de rastreo. Su localización pasaba por China, España, Brasil, incluso por los polos. Sato negó con la cabeza y fue el detective esta vez quien necesitó una silla.

-Maldita sea- maldijo Kogoro- no sabemos nada de ese tipo.

-Bueno sí sabemos algo. Que le gusta Julio Verne- dijo Takagi orgulloso de la conexión que había deducido.

-Se equivoca- dijo Conan de pie frente a la ventana panorámica, mirando hacía un horizonte simbólico donde debía encontrarse Ran, aterrada- por Nemo no se refería al capitán del Nautilus sino al significado original. Parece que esta seguro de que no vamos a encontrarle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Megure.

-Nemo, en latín, significa nadie- explicó Conan- cuatro días para encontrar a nadie.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL SEVEN SEAS

Kudo-Shinichi fanfic productions presents…

MEITANTEI CONAN: NEMO NO KAGE

DETECTIVE CONAN: THE SHADOW OF NEMO

Soy el estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo. Un día, mientras estaba en el parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri, fui testigo de un intercambio entre unos misteriosos hombres de negro y un político. Tan absorto estaba mirándolos que no me di cuenta de que tenía a uno de ellos a mi espalda y me golpeó. Semiinconsciente, me obligaron a tomar un veneno y cuando desperté…MI CUERPO SE HABÍA ENCOGIDO. Si esa gente descubría que Shinichi Kudo seguía vivo yo, y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Así que cuando Ran preguntó por mi nombre…

-Conan Edogawa- respondí.

Me fui a vivir con Ran y su padre, un detective, para intentar conseguir información sobre los hombres de negro y recuperar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, caso tras caso, apenas conozco a unos pocos miembros: Gin y Vodka, los dos que me encogieron. Chianty y Korn, los francotiradores. Subaru Okiya, alias Bourbon, sus intenciones todavía son desconocidas. Y la más despiadada de todas: Vermouth. Pese a conocer mi verdadera identidad parece que todavía no quiere mover ficha.

Hay alguien más: Ai Haibara, antes conocida como Shiho Miyano. Trabajaba para la organización de los hombres de negro como científica hasta que se enteró de que ellos mataron a su hermana Akemi Miyano. Tras hacerla prisionera, Shiho se tomó el mismo veneno que yo con la intención de acabar con su vida, encogiendo también su cuerpo.

Gracias a los inventos del profesor Agase he podido resolver los casos que se me han ido presentando. No obstante Haibara también creó un invento muy útil que usado en contadas ocasiones, el antídoto temporal de la APTX-4869. Ahora, con Sonoko y Ran secuestradas, creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda una vez más.

Aunque mi cuerpo se haya encogido mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective!

SHINJITSU WA ITSUMO HITOTSU!

**CAPITULO 1: EL SEVEN SEAS.**

-¿Lo has oído todo?- preguntó Conan a través de su teléfono en forma de pendiente mientras bajaba a toda prisa por el ascensor.

-Hasta la última palabra- contestó Ai Haibara al otro lado.

En cuanto Takagi había empezado a reproducir el video de las chicas secuestradas, Conan había activado la microcámara incorporada en sus gafas y el micrófono de uno de sus botones de manera que al otro lado, Haibara había grabado tanto el video como la conversación con Nemo.

-No sé como te lo haces para encontrarte siempre con estos locos- bromeó Ai.

-No es momento para chistes, estamos hablando de Ran- replicó Conan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdona. Intentaré hackear el ordenador de los servicios de Guardacostas de Okinawa para saber que hizo el Anfitrite hasta el momento del secuestro. ¿Tú que piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué voy hacer?- respondió Conan que ya estaba fuera de la estación y montaba en su turbo skate- me voy a buscarla.

-¿Con que barco?- preguntó Ai

-Alquilaré uno en el puerto de Yokohama.

Ai se rió al otro lado de la línea.

-La desesperación y las prisas nunca son buenas aliadas. ¿Has pensado que tienes el cuerpo de un niño de 6 años?

Esa observación le dolió. Tenía razón, jamás le darían un barco. Sin embargo no se aturó, continuó su camino con la esperanza de que alguna solución aparecería por si sola. No tenía intención de perder a Ran, no más de lo que ya la había perdido desde que se encogió.

-¡El Seven Seas!

-¿El que?- preguntó Ai.

-El barco de mi padre- respondió Conan eufórico- esta amarrado en el puerto de Yokohama.

-¿Y como piensas ponerlo en marcha, capitán?

-Tranquila, sé donde guarda las llaves- respondió el detective con una sonrisa traviesa- Reúnete conmigo en el puerto de Yokohama, embarcadero 221 B y trae el ordenador contigo.

-Pensé que odiabas los ordenadores.

-Bueno, no me importa ampliar mis horizontes, sobretodo si es para salvar a Ran. Nos vemos en el puerto.

- Ok. Intentaré no tardar mucho.

Cuando Conan cortó la comunicación pasó de un problema al siguiente. Alguien lo había estado siguiendo desde que salió de la estación a toda pastilla. Una persona enfundada en un traje de motorista y un casco cuyo cristal reflejaba los rayos de sol perseguía a Conan en una moto destartalada, intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención. Sin embargo su presencia no había pasado desapercibida para el detective. Por eso, cuando Conan aceleró y se perdió en medio de los coches de un concurrido cruce no pudo hacer otra cosa que golpear el manillar con rabia.

-Por los pelos- dijo el detective suspirando cuando confirmó que lo había perdido de vista. Sin embargo en su mente todavía se preguntaba quien sería su misterioso perseguidor y que papel jugaba en aquella historia.

Una hora más tarde, Conan llegaba al embarcadero 221 B donde, sentada sobre un cabo, había una niña de cabello castaño corto con una mochila sobre el regazo. Detrás, un yate Altair 12.8 de 13 metros de eslora y 5 metros de manga zozobraba suavemente sobre las aguas del Mar de Japón.

-Mira que eres lento- le dijo Ai Haibara a modo de saludo.

Conan recogió el monopatín y la saludó. Prefirió no comentarle nada acerca del perseguidor de la moto.

-¿Tienes las últimas coordenadas del Anfitrite?- preguntó Conan.

Haibara asintió.

-Bien, introdúcelas en el GPS. Así no tendremos que pilotar el barco. Yo voy a poner en marcha los motores.

Cuando ambos se separaron y dejaron sin vigilancia el exterior, una sombra escurridiza aprovechó para infiltrarse en el interior del Seven Seas. Caminó con pasos felinos hasta situarse detrás de Conan, que revisaba varios indicadores. El rugido que indicaba el despertar de los motores diésel cubrió el sonido de los pasos del polizón y cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, sacudió un golpe sobre la nuca del detective. Conan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer noqueado sobre el frío suelo. Sus ojos percibieron una figura ataviada con un traje de motorista antes de cerrarse víctimas de la inconsciencia.

El polizón se dirigió hasta la cabina, situada sobre una tarima en uno de los extremos del acogedor salón para deshacerse del segundo tripulante. Desgraciadamente ambos asientos eran enormes y el piloto era una niña. ¿Cómo saber en cual de los dos se ocultaba? Decidió abalanzarse primero sobre el asiento del piloto, la decisión más obvia. Al encontrárselo vacío, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el del copiloto. Ahí tampoco había nadie.

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó Haibara desde uno de los accesos a la cubierta.

El motorista sintió una puñalada de humillación, había sido engañado por una niña.

-Supuse que vendrías a buscarme cuando mi compañero no me respondió- explicó refiriéndose a Conan- me temo que tu plan no ha salido como esperabas.

Para sorpresa del motorista, Haibara sacó un enorme arpón con el que apuntó a su cabeza. Aquella situación se le había ido de las manos. Intentaba gesticular para pedir una tregua aunque leía una convicción inquebrantable en los ojos verdes de la chica. Probablemente moriría ensartado antes de arrepentirse de haber seguido aquella estrategia. Su única salvación era que Haibara errase el tiro.

-Baja el arma Ai- dijo la dolorida voz del detective detrás de ella.

-¿Estas loco? No pienso hacerlo. No sabemos quien es este tipo- replicó ella sin dejar de encañonar a su objetivo.

-Sí sabemos quien es- dijo Conan con una sonrisa triunfal aunque seguía frotándose la nuca que le dolía bastante- Conozco ese golpe machaca nucas. Se lo he visto hacer a Ran muchas veces. Un movimiento que solo puede ser ejecutado por un experto karateka y dado que Ran no está aquí la única persona que se me ocurre no es una amenaza para nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ai.

-Porque de serlo ya me habría matado. ¿No es así? Makoto Kyogoku.


	3. CAPITULO 2: INMERSION

**CAPITULO 2****: INMERSION **

El motorista alzó las manos en señal de derrota y lentamente se quitó el casco. Un rostro moreno casi inexpresivo de cabello corto y grandes ojos ocultos tras unas gafas sonrió al detective.

-Gracias por evitar que acabe ensartado- dijo

Su garganta era víctima de una fuerte afonía y apenas podía articular una sílaba.

-Perdón por mi voz. Pille un constipado en Hokkaido- se excusó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Conan.

-Volvía del torneo masculino de Karate y me apetecía ver a Sonoko. Sabía que su padre hoy inauguraba el nuevo monorraíl y pensé que quizá ella también asistiría. Pero cuando vi la cara que puso durante el discurso y la manera precipitada en la que entró al interior de la estación supe que algo no iba bien.

-Así que nos seguiste- concluyó Conan.

Makoto asintió.

-Bien. Eso nos ahorra andarnos con explicaciones. Los motores ya están en marcha, zarpamos ahora mismo.

-¿Zarpamos?- repitió Makoto- ¿Dónde creéis que vais? Sois solo unos críos. Déjame el barco, yo averiguaré donde están.

Aunque la resolución de Makoto era encomiable Conan sabía que jamás lo conseguiría. Al chico se le daba mejor repartir porrazos que seguir pistas.

-Sin nosotros jamás las encontrarás. Lo quieras o no, estamos juntos en esto.

-Y te aviso que, como intentes noquearnos otra vez, te tiro por la borda- dijo Haibara.

No había más que hablar.

Conan pulsó unos botones en el panel de mandos y el yate zarpó solo del puerto, como si lo guiase el más diestro de los capitanes. A medida que avanzaban, la cantidad de barcos que se cruzaban a su paso iban disminuyendo. Tras pasar por delante de un puñado de veleros que disfrutaban de un día de verano, llegaron a alta mar. Conan corrigió el rumbo e introdujo las últimas coordenadas del Anfitrite tanto en el GPS como en el ordenador de a bordo. El barco siguió gobernándose solo y los tres aprovecharon para reunirse en torno a la mesa, donde Haibara había colocado su ordenador, e intentar resolver la misteriosa desaparición.

Una y otra vez repasaron el vídeo y en el no encontraban ni una triste pista que les pudiese ayudar. Conan tenía que reprimir un fuerte deseo de descargar su ira contra la mesa cada vez que veía a Ran amordazada, al igual que Makoto al ver a Sonoko. La habitación en la que se encontraban parecía un pequeño almacén con las luces apagadas en la bodega del yate. Al fondo, había una pequeña ventana pero el sol no incidía en ella.

-Hemos visto el video como veinte veces y aun no hemos encontrado nada- murmuró Haibara.

-Tiene que haber algo. Estoy seguro. Esa gente debe haber cometido algún fallo.

-Después de las molestias que se han tomado para organizar el secuestro dudo que hayan dejado algo al azar- dijo Haibara y se arrepintió al ver como el detective bajaba la vista entristecido- perdona, no quería…

-Es cierto, son profesionales. Pero hasta los profesionales cometen fallos. Acabé con el profesor Moriarty, salimos vivos de la isla de Teraizumi, evité que Beika volase por los aires. Puedo atrapar a un puñado de piratas- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-La cuestión es atraparlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Makoto con gesto preocupado.

Conan y Ai lo miraron como si se estuviesen preparando para encajar otra mala noticia.

-Esos piratas tuvieron que alcanzar el Anfitrite de alguna forma. Tuvieron que llegar también en barco, quizá en dos. Con el yate de Sonoko serían tres. El presidente Suzuki tiene que haber dado la orden de búsqueda en todos los puertos de Japón. Si un grupo así atracase en un puerto llamarían mucho la atención. Si yo fuese el secuestrador- Makoto hizo una larga pausa- hundiría el yate y me llevaría a los rehenes.

-Eso si todavía le sirven de utilidad- concluyó Conan y al final descargó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra el mobiliario del Seven Seas.

-Puede que sea una tontería- repuso finalmente con la mirada perdida- pero sé que esta viva. Siga respirando o no la encontraré.

Haibara sintió una punzada de envidia. ¿Alguien sería capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarla a ella? Cuando Moriarty la lanzó a ella y a Ran al vacío desde la azotea de la torre Tengoku, Shinichi había decidido salvar a Ran desde un principio. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento que la hacía sentirse despreciable.

Ya anochecía cuando el barco se aturo suavemente sobre las plácidas aguas. El ordenador de abordo señalaba que el Seven Seas había llegado a su destino. Los motores diésel ronroneaban mientras la embarcación se mecía sobre las aguas. Conan extrajo un equipo de buceo de uno de los armarios y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Haibara.

-Makoto tiene razón. Si yo fuese Nemo habría hundido el yate y me habría llevado a las chicas. Se me ocurren pocas formas de que puedan inutilizar el GPS que no sean esas. Con una simple motora podrían llegar al puerto de Okinawa para no levantar sospechas.

-Yo me sumergiré- se ofreció Makoto.

-No- negó Conan tajante- estamos en la última posición del Anfitrite. Puede que esa gente esté vigilando nuestros movimientos. Podían aparecer de la nada y abordarnos mientras estoy en el agua. Entonces tú serías el único capaz de proteger a Ai y al barco.

-Sigue sin gustarme- repuso Makoto- pero veo que no tengo elección.

Ambos muchachos asintieron. El joven karateka ayudó a Conan a preparar su equipo. Comprobó que el respirador estaba debidamente conectado a la bombona y que esta estuviese bien sujeta al chaleco amarillo. El detective cubrió su cintura con un cinturón de lastre de unos dos quilos, que calculó serían suficientes para compensar la flotabilidad. Por último se colocó unas gafas de buceo asegurándose de que la ventosa estuviese bien adherida a su cara.

-Espero que esta vez no encuentres lo que buscas- bromeó Ai mientras le pasaba una linterna submarina.

-En cuanto caiga el Sol no podrás ver nada así que deberías subir inmediatamente. El haz de luz no te dejará ver más allá de los cinco metros- explicó Makoto.

Conan y los demás se dirigieron a la popa del yate. Un suave viento veraniego acariciaba la cubierta y mecía sus cabellos. El clima era estupendo. Que bien debía estar pasándolo Ran, pensó Conan. ¿Cómo una chica que no le había hecho mal a nadie podía estar sufriendo tal castigo? Pero para eso estaba ahí, pensó el detective. Para evitar que algo malo más pueda ocurrirle.

El detective echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, alzó el pulgar y se zambulló en el agua. Dejó que el peso del lastre le guiase hacia las profundidades agitando ocasionalmente los pies. Como echaba de menos unas buenas aletas. El detective alzó la mirada hacia la superficie, la pequeña mancha solar ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Le quedaba poco tiempo. Varios peces curiosos salieron a recibirle curiosos pero en cuanto veían que el tamaño del detective les superaba desaparecían de nuevo con un aleteo. Estaba cerca de los treinta metro cuando su linterna se encontró con una forma que descansaba en el fondo marino, una forma picuda. La proa de un barco pensó Conan. Su corazón se encogió. ¿Si aquello era el Anfitrite era aquel el lugar de reposo final para Ran y Sonoko? Conan se negaba a aceptarlo. Movió sus extremidades lo más rápido que pudo. Nadaba todo lo rápido que podía presa del pánico, brazos y piernas empezaban a dolerle. Finalmente sus pies se posaron sobre aquella forma. Conan notó una superficie rasposa, nada que ver con la lisa cubierta de fibra de vidrio del Anfitrite. Aquello era roca, allá no había nada.

Conan respiró aliviado. Quizá la dificultad del caso había aumentado pero eso no le importaba. Lo que realmente le alegraba era que Ran estaba viva.

Sin embargo su alegría duraría poco ya que en la superficie las cosas iban a complicarse.


	4. CAPITULO 3: ¡AL ABORDAJE!

CAPÍTULO 3: ¡AL ABORDAJE!

Conan regresó al cabo de unos minutos a la cubierta del Seven Seas. Por aquel entonces, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte y el cielo de un naranja apagado dio paso a un manto oscuro salpicado de estrellas que no se podría ver en la gran ciudad. Makoto y Ai esperaban ansiosos el informe del detective mientras este se tumbaba sobre la fría cubierta.

-Ahí abajo no hay nada- dijo Conan tras escupir el respirador.

En el raramente imperturbable rostro de Makoto se dibujó una sonrisa provocada por la alegría y la esperanza pero se desvaneció en un segundo. La tarea de encontrar a las chicas se había dificultado todavía más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ai que, si bien se alegraba de que Ran siguiese viva, no se molestó en demostrarlo.

-Ceñirnos al plan inicial- dijo Conan poniéndose en pie mientras se quitaba el cinturón de lastre- descubrir como un yate puede desaparecer como si nada.

Mil posibilidades cruzaban la mente de Makoto y cada una le gustaba menos que la anterior.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- dijo Ai poniéndose alerta.

Entre el silbido del viento se levantaba el murmullo del agua agitada por dos potentes motores. De repente un haz de luz procedente de babor iluminó el Seven Seas. Conan miró hacia la fuente de luz. Un pesquero de proporciones considerables se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Makoto en voz baja- ¿Ya nos han descubierto?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Haibara.

-No- dijo Conan con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro- si de verdad trabajan para Nemo puede que nos lleven hasta Ran y Sonoko.

-¿Es que te ha entrado más hidrógeno de la cuenta en la cabeza?- dijo Ai aunque Conan no supo apreciar su chiste científico- son terroristas y nosotros unos aficionados. Nos mataran a la primera oportunidad que tengan.

-No si atacamos nosotros antes. Makoto y tú poneos delante de mí. A mi señal apartaos y abordad el barco- explicó Conan mientras trajinaba con la bombona de oxígeno.

Makoto y Haibara se colocaron delante de la borda cubriendo con sus cuerpos al detective, rezando por que aun no le hubiesen visto.

El pesquero se colocó en paralelo al Seven Seas. La cubierta estaba formada por una superficie lacada en verde a la que el mar había castigado bastante, llena de cubos ajados y aparejos de pesca. Varias redes recogidas de manera torpe se apiñaban ambos lados. Cerca de la proa se encontraba la caseta del timón, vacía, por lo que Makoto dedujo que navegaban en piloto automático.

- Buenas noches- dijo una voz con acento de Kansai desde cubierta.

Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, de piel más bien pálida y rostro tosco y de pocos amigos. Vestía una camisa roja y unas bermudas.

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-No se preocupe- contestó Makoto más tranquilo, pensando que unos terroristas lo último que les ofrecerían sería ayuda- solo hemos echado aquí el ancla para pasar la noche.

-Pero aun no la han echado- observó el pescador que distinguió el ancla recogida sobre la quilla del barco.

-Bueno, iba a hacerlo ahora- improvisó Makoto nervioso.

-No deberían navegar por esta agua.

Una mujer salió por la puerta de la caseta del timón. Era alta y de figura esbelta. Ojos pequeños e inquisitivos y cabello largo y negro recogido en una trenza. Sobre un bikini que, Makoto había notado que realzaba su figura, llevaba una camisa de hombre con las mangas recogidas.

-Últimamente han desaparecido muchos barcos en el mar de Japón. Ya no es seguro navegar- continuó la mujer- ¿Estáis solos?

Pese a que reinaba la cordialidad el ambiente era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Y si estás aguas son tan peligrosas que hacen ustedes aquí?- inquirió Haibara ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Bueno, como puedes ver…

El pescador se apartó con una sonrisa y señaló a una red llena de peces.

-Tenemos que ganarnos la vida de alguna forma. Por peligroso que sea el mar.

-¡Ala que guai!- exclamó Ai adoptando un tono tan infantil que hasta a Makoto le sorprendió- ¿Son tilapias?

-Eso es jovencita, recién pescadas de hoy- contestó la mujer.

-¡Guau!- fingió de nuevo sin evitar sentirse como una idiota- Entonces su barco debe ser el más rápido del mundo.

-Ah, este viejo barco nunca me ha dejado tirado. Es una buena embarcación pero supongo que las debe haber más rápidas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas niñita?- quiso saber finalmente el pescador.

-Debe de ser muy rápida para poder navegar hasta el Nilo y volver y un solo día- respondió inocentemente.

Los tripulantes del pesquero se miraron y se echaron a reir.

-¿Y por que querríamos ir al Nilo?- preguntó el pescador.

Haibara la miró desafiante con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Porque es el único lugar del mundo donde habita la tilapia.

Las risas cesaron al instante. El hombre y la mujer se miraron estupefactos. ¿Engañados por una niña? Rápidamente llevaron sus manos a la parte trasera de sus pantalones y sacaron unas pequeñas pistolas con las que se disponían a abordar el Seven Seas. Pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-¡Apartaos!- gritó Conan.

Cuando Makoto y Haibara se hicieron a un lado los terroristas se encontraron con el pequeño detective colocado tras una pequeña barrera formada por una caja de madera y una botella de oxígeno. Conan usó el cinturón de lastre como si fuese un martillo y procuró un golpe seco contra la válvula de presión de la botella. Todo el aire comprimido contenido en el interior de la botella se escapó a través del pequeño orificio de la válvula y la botella salió disparada como un misil que impactó sobre el estómago del falso pescador. El golpe le hizo retorcerse las entrañas de dolor y caer al suelo de bruces víctima del golpe.

La mujer, que se había quedado sin habla ante lo que había ocurrido, fue víctima de Makoto. El karateka saltó hábilmente de una embarcación a otra y antes de que la mujer pudiese encañonarle la dejó de inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca.

-Bien- dijo Conan triunfante- ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Diez minutos más tarde el falso pescador y la mujer despertaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban inmovilizados empezaron a revolverse sobre sus ataduras. Haibara había hecho un buen trabajo atando a ambos a uno de los postes de la bodega del pesquero.

-¿Quiénes son los secuestrados ahora?- ironizó Conan.

-Estáis muertos- dijo el pescador- cuando Nemo os encuentre os matará, igual que a vuestras amiguitas.

Makoto iba a cerrarle la boca de un golpe de kárate pero Conan lo evitó.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar- insistió Conan- ¿Dónde está el Anfitrite?

-Está bien camuflado, jamás lograrás encontrarlo- respondió la mujer desafiante.

-Por supuesto que lo encontraré. Y vosotros y vuestro maldito jefe acabaréis todos en la cárcel.

-Nemo no es como los demás secuestradores. El nunca deja huellas y lo que es mejor. Nunca deja supervivientes- reveló el hombre tras una larga pausa.

A Conan y a Makoto se les hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto pero veo que no tengo elección- dijo Conan tras un suspiro- Haibara por favor.

Haibara apareció de entre las sombras con un cuchillo en su mano. El falso pescador se encogió de terror. Había algo macabro en esa niña que no le gustaba nada. Sentía como si un adulto frío y sin escrúpulos habitase dentro de ella. Y en parte no se equivocaba. La niña cada vez estaba más cerca y en su mirada no había rastro de vacilación. El pescador sabía que no saldría de esa pero era mejor morir así que por haber traicionado a Nemo, quien luego se hubiese ocupado de que su vida se convirtiese en un verdadero infierno. Cuando Haibara ya estaba a un palmo de distancia gimió débilmente y cerró los ojos esperando a la muerte. Pero solo notó como un borde frío y aserrado le rasgaba el hombro.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó el pescador mirando de reojo y entonces empezó a reírse- Lo que me imaginaba, no tenéis agallas. Así jamás conseguirás rescatar a tus amiguitas.

-Mira quien habla, el que hace un segundo por poco se mea en los pantalones- se burló Makoto.

-¿Ya está niñata? ¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz?- preguntó la mujer mientras también recibía un corte en el hombro.

-¿Sabéis cual es mi animal favorito? El tiburón blanco. Su forma de cazar es extraordinaria. Imaginaos que estáis nadando y de repente os hacéis un pequeño corte- ambos terroristas miraron instintivamente a sus heridas- el tiburón captará el olor a kilómetros de distancia. Después se acercará sigilosamente pero no le veréis porque su dorso se camufla con el fondo marino. Y en el momento en que menos lo esperéis…¡Zas! Una mandíbula asesina formada por siete hileras de dientes aserrados se cerrará sobre vosotros con una presión trescientas veces superior. Os arrancará medio cuerpo de un solo bocado y se irá. Quizá tengáis suerte y muráis al instante, quizá vuestro sabor no sea de su agrado y os deje en paz.

Tras una larga pausa prosiguió en un tono siniestro.

-Pero imaginaos que sobrevivís. Que al tiburón le gusta vuestro sabor y vuelve a por más. Y si no lo hace él creedme que el mar de sangre en el que os encontraréis atraerá a más depredadores. Y ahora decidme, preferís rendir cuentas ante Nemo o que os tire al mar.

-¡Okinawa, están en Okinawa!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Edogawa- dijo Ai encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora el miedo a Ran había sido sustituido por el miedo a los tiburones. Al igual que los secuestradores, el detective también se había imaginado la escena a medida que Haibara la explicaba y su frente se había perlado de un sudor frío.

-Gracias Ai- balbuceó el detective.

-Pero- continuó el pescador- no lograréis encontrarlas. Nemo tiene a gente por todas partes. Tendríais que ser invisibles para llegar hasta Okinawa y aunque lo consiguieseis, no os podríais fiar ni de vuestra propia sombra.

La palabra sombra resonó en la mente del detective durante un segundo eterno, como si su eco quisiese transmitirle un mensaje.

-Sombra…- susurró el detective- sombra…¡Eso es, la sombra! ¡Así desapareció el Anfitrite!

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Conan.

-¿Lo has resuelto?- preguntó Makoto impresionado.

-Exacto- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfante- Sé como desapareció el Anfitrite y también sé donde se encuentra. Volvamos al Seven Seas.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros?- preguntó la mujer asustada. Ahora que ya no servían para nada la imagen del tiburón se materializaba de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Si les dejamos libres estamos muertos- observó Makoto- pero tampoco podemos matarlos.

-En el yate hay un botiquín con morfina. Les sedaremos lo suficiente como para hacer que su barco se pierda en el pacífico y se queden sin combustible. A menos que prefiráis que os tiremos por la borda- dijo Conan dirigiéndoles una mirada diabólica.

Ambos impostores suspiraron resignados.

Quince minutos más tarde ambos secuestradores se encontraban profundamente dormidos después de que Haibara les administrase el fuerte sedante. Conan se había encargado de destrozar su radio e introducir las coordenadas en el ordenador de abordo para que su embarcación se perdiese en el Pacífico y se quedase sin combustible. Cuando la embarcación se perdió en el oscuro horizonte Conan se precipitó al interior del yate seguido de sus amigos.

-¿Y ahora nos vas a decir lo que has descubierto?- preguntó Haibara exasperada.

-Primero tengo que encontrar el barco.

-¿Pero no dijiste que lo habrías encontrado?- preguntó Makoto.

-Sí, sé que está en Okinawa pero no sé donde exactamente. Aunque lo sabré dentro de poco- contestó el detective mientras conectaba el ordenador de Ai.

-¿Y luego qué?- preguntó la niña- ¿Cómo entraremos en Okinawa aunque encontremos a las chicas?

-Justo como los impostores dijeron- respondió Conan en un tono que le hizo sospechar que ya tenía un plan- haciéndonos invisibles.


	5. CAPITULO 4: EL VELO DEL ANFITRITE

CAPÍTULO 4: EL VELO DEL ANFITRITE.

-Haibara, necesito que entres en el ordenador central de los guardacostas de Okinawa- pidió Conan.

Dicho y hecho los hábiles dedos de la niña empezaron a pulsar teclas a toda velocidad y a los pocos segundos una pantalla confirmaba su acceso al ordenador central.

-Mirad esto- dijo Conan señalando un punto verde que parpadeaba en una pantalla de radar- esta es la zona en la que estamos ahora, donde desapareció el Anfitrite. Ese punto de ahí simboliza al yate. Según el inspector Megure, la tripulación pedía información meteorológica y del estado de la mar cada hora. Hasta que de repente…

Cuando el reloj del radar cambió a las diez en punto la señal del Anfitrite se desvaneció.

-Todo eso ya lo sabíamos- murmuró Makoto exasperado.

-Sí. Pero estábamos tan obsesionados con la seguridad de las chicas que no hemos prestado atención a los detalles. Haibara ¿Podrías poner el video que nos mandó Nemo de nuevo?

El video saltó de nuevo en pantalla y, por duro que fuese contemplar a las chicas maniatadas, lo volvieron a ver.

-Sigo sin ver nada- dijo Makoto.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Haibara- mirad la ventana.

-¡No puede ser!- reaccionó Makoto una vez se percató de la pieza que no encajaba en aquel puzzle- parecen como gotas. Y el cielo parece como si estuviese nublado.

-Pero eso es imposible- observó Haibara- ¿Cómo podía estar lloviendo si los partes de Okinawa anunciaban buen tiempo continuamente?

-Porque eso no es lluvia- declaró el detective con una sonrisa triunfante- es un camuflaje. Y su origen…

Conan volvió a poner la pantalla del radar y a los pocos segundos apareció lo que con tantas ganas deseaba ver.

-¡Es este!

En pantalla un enorme punto verde parpadeante se dirigía hacia él Anfitrite. Al lado de este había una etiqueta que la niña leyó en voz alta.

- Wave Horizon. Superpetrolero…¡No me digas que…!

-Exacto- afirmó Conan- El Wave Horizon fue construido a imagen del Knock Navis, el superpetrolero más grande del mundo. Con 458.45 metros de largo, es incluso más alto que la Torre Eiffel o Las Torres Petronas de Taipei. De alguna manera, los piratas de Nemo se las ingeniaron para anular la señal GPS del Anfitrite pero eso supondría un problema ya que el radar de Okinawa los detectaría inmediatamente.

-Y al no llevar ninguna identificación podrían resultar sospechosos- dedujo Ai.

-Eso es. Por lo que necesitaban una cortina tras la que esconderse antes de que el radar los localizase.

-El Wave Horizon- concluyó Makoto.

Conan asintió.

-Una vez el Wave Horizon pasó de largo los piratas tomaron el control del Anfitrite y situaron el yate en la popa del superpetrolero. Así, la estela de agua y espuma que provocan sus hélices al girar ocultarían al Anfitrite a los ojos de la tripulación del Wave Horizon. De esta forma pudieron llegar a Okinawa.

-Pero sigo sin comprender como pudieron engañar al radar de Okinawa- dijo Makoto.

-Como puedes ver, por muy grande que sea el tamaño del Anfitrite su tamaño es insignificante en comparación del Wave Horizon. Su señal de localización tapó la del yate.

-Un camuflaje perfecto en todos los sentidos- concluyó Ai- Una vez llegasen a puerto solo tenían que separarse cuidadosamente de la estela dejada por las hélices y acceder a un muelle donde pudiese mezclarse con otros barcos.

Haibara obtuvo una imagen por radar de uno de los embarcaderos del puerto. Decenas de puntitos brillantes destellaban a la vez. Entre aquel mar de luces intermitentes sería imposible distinguir al Anfitrite en pantalla.

-Supongamos que tienes razón y el yate está en Okinawa. ¿No lo descubrirían fácilmente? La policía ha puesto una orden de búsqueda y captura así que no es muy inteligente tener el barco amarrado a la vista de todos- sugirió Makoto.

-No seas tonto- dijo Ai- una vez en Okinawa el Anfitrite ya no les sirve de nada mientras tengan a las chicas como rehenes.

-No va tan desencaminado- murmuró Conan. Makoto le agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa- Es un barco demasiado grande como para esconderlo en un almacén y también demasiado grande para hundirlo pero… ¿Y si en vez de eso decidiesen maquillarlo?

-¿Maquillarlo?- preguntaron Makoto y Haibara a la vez.

-El Anfitrite no es ningún prototipo, hay más modelos de su gama. ¿Y si los secuestradores le pintasen algo a la cubierta? El logo de una empresa o algo parecido. Pasaría inadvertido.

-Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Haibara apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

-Sí- dijo Conan muy serio- pero el hilo atado a esa aguja puede conducirnos a Ran y a Sonoko así que voy a tirar de él hasta llegar al final.

Conan se sentía muy optimista ahora que tenía una pista sólida en la que basarse para comenzar una investigación. Sentía que el momento en que volviese a ver los preciosos ojos azules de Ran se acercaba. Quizá esta vez ya iba siendo hora de contarle la verdad, toda la verdad. No solo que Conan Edogawa era una falsa identidad sino también lo que había sentido por la chica desde que se conocían. Pero ese emotivo momento tendría que esperar, primero había otras cosas que hacer, debía encontrar a la persona que más quería en el mundo y a la vez atrapar a la que más odiaba. Y por una vez, no se trataba de Vermouth, sino de Nemo.

-¿Y si aquellos dos secuestradores de antes tenían razón?- preguntó Makoto devolviendo a Conan a la realidad- Si es verdad que ese Nemo tiene gente por todas partes nos atraparán antes de poder salir del puerto.

-No si no saben que estamos allí- dijo Conan mientras cogía el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Ai curiosa.

-¿No es resulta extraño? Nemo no pidió ningún rescate. Pidió el control del nuevo monorraíl de empresas Suzuki una vez llegase a Nagoya. Esa pista puede conducirnos a Nemo. Disculpad.

Conan salió con un aire misterioso fuera de la cabina y se sentó sobre una pequeña silla en cubierta. El viento nocturno mecía sus cabellos y por un momento sintió una agradable y extraña sensación de paz pero no era el momento para dejarse embobar por ilusiones románticas en alta mar. Rápidamente volvió la mirada a su teléfono y busco un número concreto en la memoria. Comunicó tres veces antes de que una voz somnolienta sonase al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola Hattori.


End file.
